La pirámide de Ra
by Roger4612
Summary: Kratos creía que todo había terminado cuando venció al Olimpo, pero no sabe que hay otros mundos aparte del suyo y que estos mundos tienen sus propias deidades. Horribel Summary


**God of War: ** la pirámide de Ra

Este es mi primer fic de God of War. Si les gustan las historias con lemmon, les recomiendo que visiten mi perfil y vean otras de mis historias. Tal vez esta tenga, no lo se todavìa. Lo que sì tendra serà aventura, fantasìa y acciòn. Todo al estilo GoW obviamente XD. Espero lo disfruten. Dejen reviews y vean mi perfil, XDDD

God of War no me pertenece, solo hago este fic por entretener y sin ánimo de lucro.

…..

**Prólogo: la llegada.**

Kratos caìa…

Una esfera de fuego colosal que se despeñaba a travès de un abismo sin principio ni fin; cientos de lugares pasaban frente a sus ojos. Su cuerpo se hacía y deshacía; por momentos era parte de la realidad y por otros no existía físicamente.

Un remolino de rojos recuerdos. Su mujer y su hija asesinadas, la muerte de Ares, monstruos que caían a sus pies, los titanes retornando a la tierra, los dioses del Olimpo acabados…

Viajaba por un remolino que atravesába el espacio y el tiempo; se convirtió en un colosal ser que hacía ver a Gea pequeña, para luego pasar a ser la más leve expresión de la materia.

Voló sobre ciudades imposibles en cuyo corazón habitaban seres sin forma definida; pasó a una caverna en donde hombres peludos y patéticos se abultaban contra un húmedo rincón para evadir una luz morada proveniente del exterior.

Y, finalmente, otra caída…

Ahora era nuevamente el temible guerrero espartano. El viento le azotaba el cuerpo. Ante sus ojos se extendía un desierto inmenso, tan increíble como apabuyante.

El golpe contra el suelo fue duro y bestial. Torrentes de arena se al zaron al rededor. Kratos estaba dolido, pero en su tortuosa aventura había recibido golpes más terrible, aunque pocos.

Fue tanteando la tierra a ciegas hasta tocar una superficie dura; una roca sin dudas. Quizo apoyarse en ella para incorporarse, pero en ese instante sintió un agudísimo dolor en la espalda, en la zona entre las costillas. Lo habían atravesado con una lanza.

El agresor retiro el arma del cuerpo del Fantasma de Esparta y la alzó sobre su cabeza, preparándose para dar el golpe mortal en la nuca, pero aquel que había vencido al Olimpo lo sorprendió con un tajo de una de sus Hojas de Atenea, que le rebanó la gargánta. Kratos pudo contemplar a su adversario: era uno de los fáunos con los que tanto había luchado en su cruzada contra Zeus.

Una cuchilla se hundió en la arena a poca distancia de su rostro y el espartano advirtió que dos fáunos más lo acechaban. Uno de ellos lanzó una estocada con su lanza, que el ex dios de la guerra evitó rodando hacia la derecha. Pronto se vio bajando por una pendiente; cuando cayó del cielo, lo había echo en la cima de una duna.

Los monstruos lo siguieron echando espuma de la boca y alzando sus incongruentes gritos de guerra. Kratos lanzó un ataque con sus cuchillas, buscando cortarles los pies, pero las bestias saltaron, evitando el golpe y cayendo sobre el guerrero. Una de ellas lo sujetó del brazo izquierdo mientras la otra le clavaba un puñal cerca de la clavícula. Rugiendo de dolor, Kratos se safó del agarre y tomó al fauno que lo había apuñalado por el cuello. Hubo un horrible "crack",y el monstruo se desplomó muerto en la arena.

El antiguo general intentó alcanzár una de sus hojas de Atenea, pero su enemigo se adelanto y le dio una patada en la quijada que lo tiró sobre la ardiente arena. La bestia tomó el arma de su compañero caído y se lanzó sobre Kratos intentando cortarle la gargánta. EL espartano forcejeaba deseperado; en otras circunstantcias le hubiese sido sencillo acabár con aquel ser, pero el viaje por aquel endemoniado vórtice había mermado mucho sus fuerzas y la herida sufrida bajo la clavícula le producía mucho dolor.

El Fantasma de Esparta echó a su rival a un lado y palpó el suelo hasta tocar una piedra. La alzó momentaneamente sobre su cabeza y la arrojó al rostro del fauno. Se oyó un ruido seco cuando se produjo el impácto; la bestia se tambaleó y cayó sobre la ardiente arena.

Kratos, se agachó para buscar otro guijarro, pero no había más. Se dio la vuelta para encarar a su rival. El fauno ya se había levantado y en sus ojos brillaba una ira incotenible. Jadeando y rugiendo, se precipitó sobre el espartano. Ya no tenía fuerzas ni para enfrentar a un rival tan débil como ese, pero por lo menos podía perecer con honor. Tragándose el dolor, alcanzó a gritar:

-¡Vamos perro del Olimpo, acabemos con esto¡-

Las zarpas de la bestia estaban a centímetros de él cuando "algo" apareció en el aire. Con la cara surcada por una mueca de incredulidad, el fauno se elevó tres metros en el aire y comenzó a girar y contraerse en frmas absurdas. Finalmente, se oyó un crujido espantoso, y el monstruo voló en pedazos.

En ese momento, una luz irradiante apareció frente a Kratos.

…

Bueno, espero que le haya gustado. Por favor, coménten XD


End file.
